Медведерог/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.31.16 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Пилотный эпизод Star and marco.jpg Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 throne of ludo.png S1e1 ludo is revealed.png S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 ludo appears.png S1e1 ludo feels he can win.png S1e1 ludo explains the situation.png S1e1 ludo gets angry.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 marco takes down a bear.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1e1 ludo calls his monsters.png S1e1 opening the portal.png S1e1 monsters continue walking through the portal.png Match Maker S1E3 Ludo and Buff Frog in the throne room.png S1E3 Ludo licking ice cream.png S1E3 Ludo "the moment I've been waiting for".png S1E3 Ludo imagines giving CPR.png S1E3 Bear minion "is that CPR?".png S1E3 Ludo angry "silence!".png S1E3 Ludo "I was too late".png S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Ludo's minions trample Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Ludo climbs giraffe minion's neck.png S1E3 Ludo riding a bat.png S1E3 Star and Marco under attack.png S1E3 Marco vs Ludo's minions.png S1E3 Ludo's minions are SO scared.png S1E3 Bear minion attacks Marco.png S1E3 Bear minion struck by rake.png S1E3 Marco faces Ludo's minions alone.png S1E3 Ludo's minions pounce on Marco.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png S1E3 Ludo and minions "get the wand!".png S1E3 Ludo's minions charge at Star.png S1E3 Star casts Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast.png S1E3 Marco, Ludo, and minions screaming.png S1E3 Star surrounded by destruction.png S1E3 Star impressed by her own power.png S1E3 Ludo's minions battle-worn.png S1E3 Ludo's minions shuffle away in pain.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Minions covered in bee stings.png S1E7 Marco repeats "it's supposed to be ironic!".png S1E7 Bearicorn roars at Star.png S1E7 Star shocked at Bearicorn.png S1E7 Star tells Oskar to hold.png S1E7 Bearicorn and flower minion about to be washed away.png Quest Buy S1E8 Star and Marco pass by Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "we're not getting that".png S1E8 Bearicorn "you'd look so cute in it".png S1E8 Ludo needs an electric beak groomer.png S1E8 Ludo "keeps the tip sharp while brightening my smile".png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Star and Marco vs. Ludo and minions.png S1E8 Ludo "what aisle is this?".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee appears again.png S1E8 Ludo and minions confused.png S1E8 Ludo "get me that wand!".png S1E8 Ludo's minions corner Star and Marco.png S1E8 Bearicorn hit by box of diapers.png S1E8 Star and Marco going up the elevator.png S1E8 Ludo and minions enter the elevator.png S1E8 Slug customer slithers to the elevator.png S1E8 Ludo frightened.png S1E8 Slug customer towers over Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo and minions stuck to slug's back.png S1E8 Bearicorn snagged on swinging axe.png S1E8 Star running past Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "there she is!".png S1E8 Star drops shelf on Bearicorn.png S1E8 Giraffe monster looking for Star.png S1E8 Giraffe monster breaks shelf with his head.png S1E8 Quest Buy aisles are a mess.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Ludo and monsters corner Star and Marco.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Brittney 'what is going on here'.png S1E10 Ludo attacks.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby growling.png S1E10 Monsters roaring at Star.png S1E10 Star fighting Deer Beard.png S1E10 Deer Beard flying backward.png S1E10 Deer Beard flies over the bus.png S1E10 Bearicorn attacking.png S1E10 Star kicks Bearicorn in the stomach.png S1E10 Star fighting Bearicorn.png S1E10 Bearicorn and Big Chicken surround Star.png S1E10 Star overwhelmed.png S1E10 Star headbutts Bearicorn.png S1E10 Star opens the party bus roof hatch.png S1E10 Star tells Marco to take the wheel.png S1E10 Ludo's army come out in pain.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Bearicorn gets thrown to the grass.png S1E13 Marco gets trampled over.png S1E13 Marco pinned to the ground.png S1E13 Marco Screaming.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding up an antler.png S1E13 The monsters gasp.png S1E13 Bearicorn loves cupcakes.png S1E13 Bearicorn holds his mouth open.png S1E13 Bearicorn with a cupcake in his eye.png S1E13 Bearicorn and Deer Beard run away.png S1E13 Ludo and monsters sneak up on Star.png S1E13 Star suddenly wakes up.png S1E13 Marco and monsters watching.png S1E13 Being bad feels so good!.png S1E13 Marco runs up to Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Monsters blasted by daisy explosion.png S1E13 Monsters retreat yet again.png Fortune Cookies S1E16 Ludo 'hit her with a rock or something'.png S1E16 Bearicorn attacking Star.png S1E16 Bearicorn throws a rock at Star.png S1E16 Marco sees line of monsters.png S1E16 Marco 'double or nothing'.png S1E16 Line of monsters falls over.png S1E16 Star and Marco victorious.png S1E16 Marco suggests Chinese food.png S1E16 Star excited about Chinese food.png S1E16 Ludo under Three-eyed Potato Baby.png S1E16 Ludo 'you guys are useless!'.png S1E16 Ludo 'you're always screwing up'.png S1E16 Ludo smacks Bearicorn's paw.png S1E16 Ludo 'you make absolutely no sense'.png S1E16 Toffee gives swamp water to Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo meets Toffee.png S1E16 Ludo accepts swamp water.png S1E16 Ludo 'trying to steal a wand'.png S1E16 Ludo drinking swamp water.png S1E16 Ludo throws the glass away.png S1E16 Ludo raising his seat.png S1E16 Ludo 'where did you come from?'.png S1E16 Toffee smooth-talking Ludo.png S1E16 Bearicorn clapping; Buff Frog confused.png S1E16 Ludo shaking Toffee's hand.png S1E16 Ludo snaps out of his trance.png S1E16 Ludo 'did anyone catch his name?'.png S1E16 Ludo reading Toffee's card.png S1E16 Ludo's monsters dance-battle.png S1E16 Two-headed monster dance-battling.png S1E16 Frill-neck and two-headed monsters compete.png S1E16 Frill-neck monster bumps into other monsters.png S1E16 Bearicorn shoving frill-neck monster.png S1E16 Bearicorn appears under boombox.png S1E16 Marco 'not in this case!'.png S1E16 Bearicorn shoving Marco.png S1E16 Bearicorn drills the dumpster shut.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E16 Monsters approaching Star.png S1E16 Monsters about to get blasted.png S1E16 Magic mushroom cloud in the alley.png S1E16 Ludo shoves Bearicorn into the portal.png S1E16 Ludo 'the closest we've ever come'.png S1E16 Ludo 'that girl always gets the best of me'.png S1E16 Ludo imagines owning the wand.png S1E16 Toffee stares into the distance.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Toffee, Ludo, and monster army.png S1E23 Ludo "we should come back another time".png S1E23 Monsters smiling at Ludo.png S1E23 Ludo "fine".png S1E23 Ludo climbing on Big Chicken.png Storm the Castle S1E24 Upset Star.png Второй сезон On the Job S2E12 Mobile of Ludo's army.png Постеры Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster.jpg Star vs. the Froces of Evil Korea Banner.jpg Mm evonfreeman.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи